


Sanctuary

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Some things just can't be explained. Words that can't be said, because no amount of repeating them will make they sound as meaningful as they are. We can talk about the big things, feelings and beliefs, but it's too hard to put into words what the small things can make you feel.

A touch on the shoulder.

A shared laugh.

A plate of their favorite food.

But most of all, Merlin finds it impossible to explain how he feels when he goes to sleep beside Arthur. There's an intimacy that goes far beyond words in the way they set their bodies against each other, legs intertwined as he rests his head on Arthur's shoulder and chest. There's something deeply sacred in the way his arm holds Arthur close and Arthur's arms embrace him, touching is hair and head in a light caress until Merlin falls asleep.

This is his refuge in the end of the day. No matter what happens, he knows himself safe as he climbs into Arthur arms and allow himself to relax. It feels as if nothing wrong could ever happen, as if he'd always be safe, as long as they're this close.

Of course, he knows it is not true, but it doesn't matter. Right there, Arthur can protect him from anything, even himself. It's a nice change, for although any and every one would think that Arthur is the tough guy, Merlin knows that deep down he's the strongest one (as he told Gwen when they first met, he's in disguise). And being the strong one is too tiresome; he too needs to be cared for.

And, as they lay down to sleep, he knows he is safe, he knows he's loved, he knows he has a home and a place where he belongs, and no words could ever explain that. It just is.

His sanctuary.


End file.
